


I Swear I Don't Mind

by theChromiumFail



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, everything is okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theChromiumFail/pseuds/theChromiumFail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Chris, Josh and Sam, it came as easily as breathing. For Ashley, it takes some getting used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of ridiculous how quickly I dragged myself into this fandom.  
> Characters belong to the wonderful makers of the game Until Dawn.
> 
> I'm not sure if this is an AU or somehow canon compliant. Take your pick.
> 
> I had to write something for my ot4, I haven't seen it done yet, so hopefully you enjoy it! If you do, feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos!

Ashley knew that Chris and Josh were close- they all did. The fact never bothered her before. They've been best friends since the third grade, and best friends were supposed to be close. Even after she and Chris started dating, she didn't find it strange when he just wanted to hang out with Josh after class or over the weekend. They both had other friends.

It was the others that had peaked her question. Emily commenting on how 'married' they were and their 'forever present' sexual tension as she put it. She'd taken it all as a joke until Jessica pulled her aside one day, telling her that she'd better keep a close eye on Chris.

Ashley had never been a suspicious person, but she had heard that the best place to check would be his phone.

He never questioned why she asked him to see it- Chris wasn't that kind of guy. And she'd be lying if she said she didn't think the messages seemed a little more than friendly sometimes.

He never changed the way he was when he was with her, though, so Ashley never mentioned it.

When Chris went to see Josh, she went to see Sam.

* * *

 

When Ashley comes to she's staring at the ceiling, wondering what had happened before the soft touch of hands caressing her thighs distracts her from the off-white paint above her. Her memory returns at the sight of Sam lying between her legs, arms crossed over her pelvis. "Hey," Sam smiles. At least fifty thoughts run through Ashley's head within the next second, and they all end with,

"You knew."

She sits up on the bed, and Sam rises with her so they're on the same level. She knows that Ashley wants to talk. She's good at reading between the lines. Ashley loves that about her.

"How long?" She asks, and she doesn't have to clarify. Another hand reaches for hers, locks their fingers together and rubs the back of her hand with a thumb.

Sam takes a second to answer, but not because she doesn't know. "They've always had a sort of...unsettled relationship." Ashley thinks about that before asking another question. She wonders if Chris thinks of them as 'unsettled'. She had thought that they were plenty settled. Come to think of it, she thought Josh and Sam had been settled, too...

Sam takes advantage of her silence, closing the gap between them and capturing her lips in a kiss Ashley feels down to her toes. Sam's hands slide over her stomach and around her neck, easing her back down against the pillows at the head of the bed. Sam shifts further to the side, fitting herself between Ashley's legs and making her gasp when their hips slot together.

 

* * *

 

Mike was hosting the party. She didn't know why she went, or why she ever goes. Most of the time she didn't know half the people that went, and the other half were to wasted to talk to. She had a drink, but it was the same one she started with over an hour ago. She left the cup on a stand by the radio to make her way to the bathroom.

Using the bathroom at a college party was always a gamble. Either you got lucky and were the first to use it, or you went somewhere else. Ashley hoped that she's get lucky just this once.

She never did make it to the bathroom. Instead, she passed through the entertainment room, where her eyes caught on Chris sitting on the sofa in the corner with Josh.

The two were laughing and talking, faces close enough to kiss. She could easily blame it on the alcohol, but she doesn't.

The next day Chris takes her out to a fun fair. He wins her a stuffed otter.

* * *

 

They lay in silence, legs intertwined, while Ashley rearranges her thoughts again. Somehow it's easier this way, with Sam beside her. She's never been as good at making decisions by herself than she is with other people. The fingers running through her hair are an anchor. She can think.

"You're okay with this? You don't mind?" Ashley finally asks. It's the first time she ever has.

"It's okay, to me. I like Josh and he likes Chris. Josh likes me and I like you," Sam says. She makes it easier, simpler. Like puzzle pieces instead of broken glass. Sam sits up, legs on either side of Ashley and hands roaming everywhere they can reach. Her eye's meet Ashley's, not looking for an answer- waiting for one.

"I like you," She finally says.

Sam grins and leans forwards, trailing kisses from Ashley's cheek "you like me," to her mouth, "I like Josh," her neck, "He likes Chris," her collar, "and Chris likes you." Ashley can't help the laugh that bubbles out of her throat. It's ridiculous but so _them_.

* * *

 

It was Sam that texted them that they were coming. It was from Ashley's phone that they received the message. They reply,

_At Chris'._

Sam likes to take the bus. She believes if more people took public transit it'd cut down on pollution. Ashley respects that, but her car would be faster. They take the car. They don't talk about what their going to do, instead they talk about the latest song they downloaded, or recent projects from school.

The door is open when they get there. Ashley leads the way to Chris' room, Sam follows. Josh stands to say hi and Chris continues to sit. Ashley toes off her shoes and tosses them aside, followed by her sweatpants. It was Sam's idea to wear something easy to take of.

"Ash...?" The look on Chris' face makes her smile as she pushes him back, straddling his body. She can feel the smile on Sam's face and imagine Josh's when he says,

"Uhh, if you need space...we can go."

"No," Ashley says. "Stay."


	2. Celebrating Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley learns to appreciate the simple things in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to writing chapter 2! Sorry to all of you who were wainting for me to upload this.
> 
> It took me a while to get back into the feel of this one. So, many backspaces later, here we are. Please enjoy, and feel free to leave a comment!

Ashley thinks about that first time often- the first time the four of them were together. She had no idea what she was getting herself into, how it would work. Sam had made it seem so much easier, simple even. She always did.

Nevertheless, they fell into an easy rhythm after that. Like pieces of a puzzle finally fitting together. Ashley knew it sounded cliché, but it was true. The change was barely noticeable.

So much so that it took the others longer than expected to catch on. She laughs at the memory of all the times Matt had nervously tried- and failed- to warn her whenever he saw Chris and Sam being more than friendly during holiday parties.

He figured it out eventually, which saved her from giving an explanation she wasn’t even sure she could give.

Even now- as she sits in the back seat of Sam’s car, the wind blowing through her hair and nearly making her lose her hat- again. It only served to encourage Josh, who had teased her earlier about wearing a hat in the summer heat.

She rolls her eyes, but can’t help smiling.

* * *

 

Mike had been the only one to ever really ask. He treated Ashley like a little sister, which she both appreciated and hated.

He was happy when she told him that she and Chris were finally together. He “approved” of Chris. Had encouraged her to ask him out, even. She wasn’t sure if it was his role as matchmaker or brother then that made him more suspect of the extra time she began spending with Josh.

Apparently, Josh was not “approved”.

“Going out?” Mike asked her one afternoon when he caught her fixing her makeup in the bathroom mirror. He was staying the weekend while repair services fixed a gas leak at his place. Ashley had asked why he didn’t just stay with Jessica or his parents- apparently he never did reconcile with his dad and Jessica was off visiting some cousin or other.

“I’m meeting Chris at the arcade,” she answered simply.

“Ooh.” She ignored the suggestive tone in Mike’s voice. “You need a ride?”

She wanted to just say she had a ride, and leave it at that, but knows he would push anyway. No need to drag it out. “No, Josh is taking me.” She purposefully did not look at him, fixing her hair for the umpteenth time.

“He doesn’t live up that way.” It’s more of a question than a statement, but clearly rhetorical. “Why is he taking you?”

“He’s coming with us.”

Somewhere Ashley found the courage to abandon the mirror and look Mike in the face. He paused, face in mock thought, before not-quite-asking, “I thought it was a date.”

“It is,” she said matter-of-factly. She couldn’t hope to escape his interrogation after that. Neither could Josh, when he finally arrived- she had to apologize for that one.

* * *

 

Personally, Ashley much prefers the Washington’s summer house to their mountain lodge. She gets out of the car and smiles, finally able to stretch her legs. It’s well into the evening and the sun is still warm, casting the sky into soft blues, pink and orange. Peaceful, and devoid of the nagging unease she feels in the mountains.

Sam begins unloading the car, shooting a glare at Chris when he tries to take the heavier bags. “It’s beautiful.”  

“Boring,” is what Josh says while they all unpack. “I just thought you and Chris could use a tan.” He gets punched for that.

It’s too late now for sunbathing, Ashley thinks, though she does spot the beginnings of a bonfire as she walks with Sam to the nearest market. She had found the fridge and cabinets empty, and insisted on buying groceries while Josh insisted on takeout. Ashley didn’t really care what they ate, as long as they did.

They pick up enough food for the week from the list Sam had carefully written before they left. She had included plenty of fruits and vegetables, and limited meats just as a courtesy to the others. So if they wind up with a little junk from the list Chris had _not_ given Ashley that he and Josh did _not_ write, then it’s ‘no harm, no foul.’

* * *

 

Movie nights were a tradition even before they’d established their relationship. Chris became a shut in if left to his own devices, preoccupied with a new video game or some programming thing Ashley didn’t fully understand no matter how he tried to explain it to her. She thought Josh to be someone who’d love the movies- being the movie dork he is, but he doesn’t enjoy crowds. Or being silent.

Sam just likes the intimacy of a nice night in, which Ashley can appreciate.

She can also appreciate the comfort and warmth of Chris’ body as he lies on the couch- her settled against his side, and Sam sitting in front of them, her hands parting through Josh’s dark hair.

* * *

 

Eventually, Ashley was able to drag them all out to the bonfire, despite their protests and misgivings. She wouldn’t take no for an answer. It would be fun. So they went, and Ashley couldn’t have hidden her smugness if she wanted to.

She was right, of course. There was food and plenty of drinks to go around. After a few shots they were even able to get Sam up and dancing.

The Washington property came with a small corner of the beach, which they had apparently wandered off of in the midst of all the fun. It took some time to walk back, and to look for Sam’s shoe.

Ashley’s looking forward to a good sleep, and can just feel the headache she’ll have in the morning. Seconds after she steps through the door, however, she’s stopped by an arm around her waist, followed by lips pressed against her neck, traveling around to meet hers. The kiss is open and inviting, and she welcomes it.

 _Perfectly conspired against_ , she thinks, abandoning all thoughts of sleep.

The room is still dark as they left it- a small amount of light coming from the hallway, but she can still identify the body behind her to be Chris. A second pair of hands make their way under her shirt, causing her to shiver regardless of the warmth from outside and the drinks. They roam over her stomach before moving down, their thumbs hooking into the waistband of her shorts. Her clothes are suddenly too tight.

“That’s not fair,” she says out loud, and the answering laugh is unmistakable Josh’s. She responds in kind and then calls playfully, “Help-”

A smaller hand grabs hers and Sam pulls her away, towards one of the large bedrooms. She can _definitely_ appreciate this, too.


End file.
